User talk:McJeff
Hi, Jeff, and welcome to EQ2i. --Kodia 23:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Naming conventions and recent edits Hi Jeff. I noticed that you recently moved the article "a brush constrictor" to "brush constrictor." While we appreciate the edits, this move disregards the Naming Conventions at the wiki. We've undone this edit. Since they're a little hard to find, I'm linking the Naming Conventions here directly for you to read. A good, general rule at the wiki is that we name items exactly how they appear in game. --Kodia 12:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, and thanks for the link. Right now the monsters I'd been looking up in the Desert of Ro and the Barren Sky all lack the A's and An's before their name, so I assumed that was the naming convention. McJeff 17:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::It used to be, which is probably why all the DoF ones don't have it. With the advent of the in-game browser and the ability to look quests/mobs up from directly in game based on the name we moved to a policy of matching the in-game exactly so that it is easier for folks to find. Feel free to Be Bold and move any of the DoF ones that you notice to the correct in-game name, just check the "What links here" link on the left and update any links to point to the new name. And of course, welcome to EQ2i =) --lordebon 18:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey there, thanks for the edits. Lordebon is right, be bold! Move the ones you find to their correct name. One of the biggest reasons they initially didn't have the A, An, The items on their names was because the software we use for the wiki didn't initially have a good way to alphabetize the names and ignore that first letter. The software is now smarter!--Kodia 13:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey. So the other day, I moved a couple articles so they were at the proper A/An. But when I did that, they sort as being under A in the alphabet. So, did I do it wrong? Or is that something the software's going to fix after a bit? :Incidentally, I uploaded images for A Windsister cloudfeather and A desert spirit that don't display now that the pages have been moved. Is there a way to move the images or should an admin delete them and I upload them again under the proper name? McJeff 15:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::about 1': ''Background Info :::''The sorting for A and An is handled by the template. :::''The problem is that the pages need a change apart from moveing, i made a test with A Blacktalon enchanter to be sure. :::''All pages get saved by the wiki once a day, so you don't have to do anything to correct the sorting. :: You did nothing wrong, the pages will have the correct sorting tomorrow automatically. ::about '''2:I corrected the iname of A Windsister cloudfeather and A desert spirit. ::the parameter iname is the name of an uploaded image if it's not pagename.jpg or pagename.png. ::a move of images is not possible as far as i know, you could only upload it again with a new name, but i think it should be ok atm if you don't do that with those 2 images. ::-- 16:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Chilli is right on all counts but one: image moves will be on their way soon for any user with rollback rights (aka, admins and janitors). I think they're putting the finishing touches on this now.--Kodia 19:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ohh, image moves! Please please please! I cannot wait until they put that in... that'll save loads of time, it was such a hassle in the past to re-upload and then AfD the old one. --lordebon 19:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::We'll put out a message when those rights are in play. Until then, I'm sorry for all the extra hassle. --Kodia 19:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Not your fault Kodia, I'm just excited to get it -- it always struck me as an odd limitation that you couldn't directly move an image. Anywhoo, I'll stop chattering on poor McJeff's talk page =) --lordebon 19:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I don't mind the chatter on my talk page. Makes me look productive and important =). McJeff 20:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) blank edit Hiya! Don't worry you did nothing wrong with the blank edit so it sorts alphabetically, but articles get effected by template changes if you just do edit and save, without changeing something anything in the article. Just a hint. =) -- 08:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man. Yeah I'm aware of that, I do believe I messed up a template in my newbie days. But as for the blank edit to sort thing, when I was working on monster images on Pillars of Flame I discovered that if something's name was changed at any time, it needed some sort of edit before it would sort properly.Mc (talk) 18:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Images for Icons, etc Hey, I saw your query to Janze-Nek's talk page about icon uploads, and wanted to suggest a more-powerful-than-MS-Paint option for your consideration. The GIMP is a free, open-source, community-supported (and so on) G''NU ''I''mage ''M''anipulation ''P''rogram. It is easily equivalent to Adobe's popular (albeit expensive) Photoshop. You can pretty quickly learn how to use it for cropping, re-sizing, color-correcting when necessary, tweaking and saving images in any variety of formats. For example, if you're worried that an image doesn't look too sharp as a JPEG, you can retitle the filename with the ''".png" extension and GIMP will automatically convert and save the image in the higher-quality format. If you have any questions on usage, installation, or whatever -- feel free to drop me a line on my talk page! -- Mysterious drake 00:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Icons Hi. I see that you haven't been around for a while, but you're still the person I have to ask, so hopefully you're still active on wikia elsewhere and will see this. Anyway, I've done some icon uploading, but the ones I create are always blurrier, and smaller in KB, than yours are. Compare File:Legs_Icon_44_(Treasured).png, which I just uploaded, to File:Legs_Icon_44_(Legendary).png, one of yours. When I take screenshots, I have screen shot quality turned up to maximum and I'm generally running the game in Extreme Quality. Then I open the screenshots with Windows Paint and cut-paste the icon out of the screenshot and into its own file. So I was hoping you could tell me how to make icons that are as clear as yours. Thanks in advance. McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Do you take the Screenshots ingame as JPG or as PNG? -- 13:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, have I missed some in-game setting Chillispike? I thought EQ2 only offered the ability to save screenshots as jpeg's. I'm dying to know if there's a way to default the screenshots I take as PNG (which I would much prefer for images I take which are bound for the site)... -- Mysterious drake 23:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::The non-JPG option is TGA rather than PNG. But in any case, might want to move the discussion to a forum topic rather than Janze's talk page. --lordebon 00:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not seeing any real difference between your treasured one and her legendary one; they both look fine. As for it being 1 KB smaller, that's pretty negligible and may just be extra meta data or an artifact of what program she used to save them. --lordebon 23:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I take my in-game screen shots in JPG and switch to Options --> Performance --> Very High Quality to take screenies, and edit in Windows Paint. I see nothing different between your recent icons and the ones I use to upload. Keep on with the PNG format and you are doing fine, in the opinion of someone who does not edit this wiki any more. Janze-Nek 15:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) To randomly update this... I figured out what the problem is. ProfitUI. The icons themselves are fine, but Profit renders the backgrounds as more blurry and pixelated. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :What is your opinion on dealing with the existing .jpg icon files? (best would be to replace them by newly shooted .png versions (esp now EQ2 offers screenshots in .png) Any ideas how to cope with links to the existing jpg files? Is there an easier way than opening all the linked pages and edit them manually ? (I noticed some similar icons exist in both jpg and png, like Chest Icon 48 (Fabled) for ex.)--Shaddock79 02:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::When I'm doing icons, if I come across a .jpg icon I usually ::#Upload a .png ::#Manually update all the links so that the .png is used and the .jpg isn't. ::#Nominate the .jpg for deletion with ::I usually don't go looking for .jpgs to replace. I deal with icons based on what items I'm adding to the website and I clean up whatever I come across that needs it while I'm doing that. However if you're interested in doing it faster, I believe User:Uberfuzzy has a bot (automatic program) that can update image links and delete old images, you probably should ask him about that though. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for adding items to the wiki I look at gear on here all the time, as often LootDb has broken pictures on the links. You rock, man! I've added a *few* myself in an effort to help flesh out the items in the SF heroic zones. I'm trying to find upgrades for guildies to entice them to group (we're casual, what can I say) and wiki links help. :) :Not a problemo. LootDB's starting to get some of the stuff for Perah'Celsis and Icy Keep up, but that's mostly armor. I haven't gotten to go raiding for a bit though - I'm a backup raider in a "medium-tier" guild, which means I keep getting bumped off main raid by guys from hardcore raiding guilds who think only 3 raids a week is a vacation. But I'll see if I can at least get Vernox's rings finished soonish. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Your images Hiya I just wanted to tell ya that i moved all images Category:McJeff's Images as requested =). -- 23:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) T2 drops in UD do you have a proof they drop in ud as of now, or did you just pull the data from somewhere? because they used to drop in ud, but they were taken out later --Vraeth 09:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Were they taken out? I was adding them because I saw them confirmed to drop on LootDB. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::yes they were a few months ago, and seems lordebon already reverted the change on the template, confirming this --Vraeth 20:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I can confirm that they were removed quite some time ago, none of the mobs in the first or second wing drop armor; that part of the zone is like a higher-end replacement for the x2 (i.e. a place for weapons and jewelry slots). Not until the third wing do you start getting armor drops (the "T4," a combination of drop and bought with the T3 plus a shard from the third wing). As for places to look up loot, I used to use LootDB but they've become increasingly inaccurate and slow to update. I generally use Xanadu's Item DB when looking up who drops what. --lordebon 20:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, thanks for the link to the new site and I'll be less trusting of LootDB's accuracy. Would you believe I wasn't familiar with Xanadu? :::(I was, however, familiar with T4 raid armor. In fact, I spent about a half hour drooling over it when it first got released). McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Maalus' Magical Parchment oh, and just as a sidenote, you can leave Maalus' Magical Parchment in the chest, you dont have to give it to anyone --Vraeth 09:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Icon Renames Hiya bud. In a case like this where theres a large number of icons needing to be renamed it's best to make a forum topic or use the admins talk page rather than tagging each one with rename. In this particular case it's a known issue thats related actually to the lower numbers rather than the higher numbers -- if they were all 001 vs 01 then they would list properly. This is something that we'd ideally do using a bot run. I'll take a look and see if it's something my bot program can do, if not we might be able to get Uberfuzzy to do it, since his already has code to move pages. --lordebon 23:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) All the Broken Icons You Made Hi, McJeff. I JUST spent a bunch of time setting up all the armor documentation for the public quests, and I see you have gone in and changed icon names, which then broke some of the tables full of displayed icons on the pages, for example A Triumphant Armor Piece (Storm Gorge). Once I got that stuff all uploaded I deleted my work product locally. Did you plan on fixing these icons? Or am I going to have to recreate them? --Sigrdrifa 16:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sigrdrifa. To answer your question I did do a lot of icon changes, because I was told at some point that icons are always supposed to be .png, and because in some cases you'd put icons at the end of the list when there were earlier. For example, your File:Feet Icon 82 (Legendary).jpg should have been Feet Icon 3'''2 because the image archetype existed at Feet Icon 32. In that case I uploaded a new image, File:Feet Icon 32 (Legendary).png. :About the icons that got deleted though, I plead innocent. I was working my way through category and hadn't gotten to the head icons. Nor would I have marked any images that were still in use for deletion. My editing method is when I find a problem of any sort I go through and clean up all the links before I nominate the image for deletion, to save the deleting editor work. :IMO, you should speak to Chillispike or Lordebon or one of the other active admins, because with those images missing it's going to make fixing things more difficult. They might tell you who the deletion nominator was, too. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: /cries. Ok, it's not as if I don't have the a-links, I can get new screenshots. --Sigrdrifa 17:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate you fixing the Kra'thuk page. I suck at this stuff, just tried to add in some things that dropped! Aunavin 00:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem dude, it takes a while to get all the coding figured out, and even then it sometimes just doesn't work. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Icons question Hello bud, For some reason I noticed a lot of the shoulder icons you uploaded don't show up in the overview for Category:Shoulder Icons , even thought they do seem to have the category attached. (for ex. File:Shoulders_Icon_57_(Fabled).png ) Any clues what the issue could be? (It might be the case for other icons too, but I haven't noticed one so far when I tried to upload an image and it already existed, but was not on the overview) --Shaddock79 16:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :When I uploaded those images, the wiki was having technical issues. I uploaded, and the page 404'd on me. Somehow the images got into the database anyhow but they won't display properly in any category. I tried to tell Chillispike about that, but he said they showed for him, so I don't know what's up with that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::When the save doesn't work correctly the artcle doesn't get added to the category .. happens sometimes, the good thing is that wiki's have a autofix for such things i made it manually for the mo with 1 icon ::File:Shoulders_Icon_57_(Fabled).png shows up now, .. i just made a blank edit for the trick ::Wait a day till the wiki bot saved every page again and it should autofix all icons ::-- 08:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Zone rename please place the tag on top of missspelled zone, so we can move the zone and change all links with a bot. -- 22:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::kk, sorry, will do in the future. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the assist Jeff! I haven't done this sort of "coding" in a long time. It doesn't help that I'd had only 3 hours broken sleep in 48 hours. I ran the entire Enchanted Lands Timeline and got the whole armor set in leather for my Warder. Going to try to get the pages for it updated as I can! Celebedhel (talk) 19:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Cobalt Scar Just wanted to let you know, I'm the one that has made a lot of the Cobalt Scar submissions so far. I noticed you tweaked Man-o-War a bit; regarding the steps, I've been putting in the actual steps verbatim from the game, and adding notes where necessary for clarification. I suppose this is up for discussion; I for one prefer to know exactly which step I'm on so there's no confusion, others just like the walk-thru style of steps on the wiki. With regards to your Cobalt Scar/Audit, you may want to peruse through Category:Test, as I've tagged every single page with (or at least I hope I have). That might help you get more quests, names, and a collections for your audit. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns about my submissions so far. Doing my best to be helpful and proactive. -- Donhead (talk) 00:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Donhead. Sorry if I stepped on your toes with that edit. The thing about eq2i is that there's never really been any hard and fast rules about most things, because there's a decently steep curve to learning to edit this wiki and it's better to get the work done than agonize over policies too much. :So, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes with my edit to the mission article. In the past, mission articles have been written with various amounts of flavor text - some people just write the instructions as simply as possible (I lean towards doing it that way personally), some try to replicate the way it looks in game, some try to strike a happy medium. EIther way, I think most everyone would agree that getting the articles written is the most important thing. :One thing I do think you should start doing, though, is adding linking to NPCs and, in cases where the mission calls for a specific monster to be killed (like, say, an ulthork gigas as opposed to any ulthork at all), add a link to those. It makes it easier to navigate around the wiki, and it makes it much easier for me to do the NPC and monster articles when I can just check instead of having to read through all the missions to see who and what's involved in which quests. :By the way, I'm going to be going inactiveish again starting tomorrw (well, today actually). It had nothing to do with this, it's just that this week was Spring Break, and when I'm doing schoolwork hours a day I usually want to do non-computer things for fun. :If you'd like to start a discussion on the admin board about mission articles and how much flavor text goes in them, let me know and I'll add my two cents, otherwise, don't worry about me and have at it! Jeff (talk| ) 04:25, April 8, 2013 (UTC) An Ayonic Journey Just curious why you reverted the page for An Ayonic Journey. The redlinks that were converted to regular text were done so because they had absolutely not significance outside of the quest. Therefore, since any page that would eventually be made about them would be a tiny nub of a stub, there really isn't a good reason to have a bunch of red links that few, if any, people will bother adding pages for. (I mean, heck, the quest is almost 5 years old and nobody has gotten around to making those pages yet.) So I was just wondering why you decided to revert it (especially since I gave my justification for converting them to regular text on the talk page for that quest). Necrotherian (talk) 18:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :if the pages haven't been made yet, they should be made, how long they've been waiting is irrelevant. Feel free to make them yourself. I'd do it but I don't have a Troubador. Jeff (talk| ) 19:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Monster template The Monster template is causing false positives in Category:Articles with monster redlinks. The articles I removed the template from were all listed in that category, even though there were no red monster links. There are several more in the same category that also do not have red links. 18:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :That means someone should go around and create those monster articles that are missing, not delete and templates. Jeff (talk| ) 18:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::The pages I removed the templates from '''do not have red links: the articles are already created, the links are blue, and yet the articles were still listed in Category:Articles with monster redlinks; they were false positives. I did not remove any templates were the link was still red. ::There are still many more pages in said category that do not have red links. For example, An Ara' Dal herald (Heroic) is in the category, but it contains no red links whatsoever. 02:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Well then tell Chillispike or Uberfuzzy that there's a problem with false positives in Category:Articles with monster redlinks. Jeff (talk| ) 02:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I just want to jump in here a minute: If there is an issue with false positives, it's something we should fix in the template, not necessarily by removing the links. After all, it's a maintenance category that is concerned. Something else to consider is that it can take a page refresh (done by going to the article and adding "?action=purge" to the end of the URL) for the categorization to update properly, since those rely on article existence checks. :With that said, I'm not seeing a false positive on the Ara' Dal herald, so I'm guessing it either got purged manually or just by normal automatic jobqueue. If there's any other examples where it's a false positive and not going away on a purge, please let me know and I'll take a look at it, but in either case it's not so big an issue. --lordebon (talk) 17:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ruined within the Ruins I've redited the page Ruined within the Ruins to consolidate the urn locations into the re-organsied strategy section, to avoid unecessary page scrolling backwards and forwards between the steps and strategy. I think withe your edit and this one, the page looks a lot cleaner and is easier to follow. Cheers --Khandi (talk) 11:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Looks a heck of a lot better. Good stuff. Jeff (talk| ) 13:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC)